SOS
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Endlich Kapitel 7 online! Kai kann einfach nicht mehr weiter machen und beschliesst ein Ende allem zubereiten. Wird er es durchstehen? Wird Takaos Liebe stark genug sein ihn zu retten? Und warum hasse ich Summarys nur so? Warnung: Suizide Fanfic! TyKa
1. SOS Part 1

Titel: S.O.S

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Beyblade bzw. Kai und Takao nicht bla bla bla...

Kommentar: Den Songtext den ich für dieses Fic verwendet habe heißt S.O.S und ist von der Band Good Charlotte.

Kais POV

* * *

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

Blut. Überall ist mein Blut.

Seit einem halben Jahr geht es nun so.

Ich halte mein inneres Leiden nicht anders mehr aus.

Meine Arme und Beine sind voller schnitte die ich mir selber zugefügt habe.

In der ganzen Zeit bin ich noch ruhiger geworden wie zuvor und ziehe mich zurück.

Das was wir uns an Freundschaft aufgebaut haben zerbricht langsam aber sicher wieder.

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me_

Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich versuche es immer wieder freundlich zu dir und den anderen zu sein, mein wahreres ich zu zeigen, dir meine Gefühle zu beichten...ich schaffe es einfach nicht.

Immer wieder verletzte ich dich mit meinen Worten, stoße dich weg von mir.

Wie oft hast du mir schon verziehen? Ich weiß es schon nicht mehr.

Ich habe noch nie einen freundlicheren und liebevolleren Menschen wie dich getroffen.

Du bist was besonderes Takao Kinomiya.

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

Ich dachte immer, dass ich stärker als du bin. Das ich alles schaffe.

Ich habe mich geirrt.

Ich bin schwach.

Ich schreie innerlich nach Hilfe.

Ich schreie nach dir.

Und nach Liebe.

Deiner Liebe.

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me_

Ray hatte recht mit dem was er gesagt hatte.

Ich bin es nicht wert.

Nicht wert mit dir befreundet zu sein.

Nun sitze ich wieder hier auf dem Boden, in meinem Zimmer.

Schneide alte und neue Wunden auf.

_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

Wieso hast du nur mich immer wieder gerettet?

Mich verteidigt und zu mir gestanden?

Wenn ich dir nur sagen könnte was ich für dich Fühle.

Aber dafür ist es gewiss schon zu spät.

Diesmal kannst du mich nicht retten.

_I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I know  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help_

Ich habe dir einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben.

Ich hoffe du wirst dich an mich erinnern.

Für mich ist es einfach zu spät.

Ich bin verloren...

Und keine Hilfe ist in sicht.

Keiner kann mir helfen.

Keiner.

_Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?_

Jetzt oder nie.

Es gibt sowieso keinen Ausweg mehr.

Tränen laufen im Akkord meine Wange hinunter.

Ich setzte das Messer ein letztes Mal zum schnitt an.

Diesmal an meine Pulsader.

Ich schneide so tief wie es geht.

Ich lege mich ruhig auf den Boden.

Es wird auf einmal alles schwarz um mich herum.

Ist es jetzt vorbei?

Mit meiner letzten kraft öffne ich noch einmal meine Augen und schaue zur Tür.

Ich flüstere ganz leise, „Ich liebe dich Takao."bevor alles dunkel um mich herum wird.

* * *

Schreibt bitte alle ein Review. Möchte wissen wie ihrs findet. Wenn ich viele Reviews bekommen habe wird es hier von eine Fortsetzung geben. VERSPROCHEN!!


	2. SOS Part 2

Titel: S.O.S. Part 2

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nüschts --

Takaos POV

* * *

Was soll ich bloß tun. Kai zieht sich immer mehr zurück von mir und den anderen.

Heute ist er noch nicht mal zum essen gekommen.

Ob ich mal zu ihm gehen soll?

Wahrscheinlich wird er mich dann nur wieder anschnauzen, wie letztes Mal.

Was ist los mit dir Kai? Ich würde dich so gern verstehen.

Kannst du denn nicht sehen, dass du mir wichtig bist?

Immer wenn ich in deine Augen sehe sticht es mit in meinem Herzen.

Dieser schmerz der in deinen Augen ist.

Wie kann ein Mensch nur so leiden?

Und was noch wichtiger ist was ist geschehen das du jetzt so leidest?

Ich würde dir so gerne helfen. Nur wie?

Wie soll ich dir helfen wenn du mich immer wieder wegstoßest?

Ich würde nichts lieber tun als dich den ganzen Tag in meinen Armen halten und dir immer wieder sagen wie sehr ich dich doch liebe.

Ich stand so oft schon abends vor deiner Tür und war kurz davor es dir endlich zu sagen.

Immer wenn ich kurz davor war anzuklopfen bin ich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer gerannt.

Es ist alles so still hier.

Die anderen sind nicht da.

Eigentlich wäre jetzt meine große Chance dir alles zu sagen.

Ich muss es einfach tun.

Ich halt es so nicht mehr aus.

Ich kann nicht ewig meine Gefühle verstecken.

So werde ich wenigstens erfahren ob du das gleiche fühlst wie ich.

Ich stehe jetzt vor deiner Tür.

Jetzt oder nie.

Ich klopfe sanft an deine Tür.

Es kommt keine antwort.

Komisch.

Ich klopfe noch einmal. Diesmal etwas fester und lauter.

Immer noch keine antwort.

Ob du schon am schlafen bist?

Ich klopfe noch einmal. Aber es kommt einfach keine antwort.

Ich öffne leise die Tür.

Was ich vor mir sehe raubt mir den Atem.

Du liegst auf dem Boden.

Alles ist voller Blut. Deinem Blut.

Mir laufen die Tränen meinen Wangen hinunter.

Ich renne zu dir.

Du atmest noch.

„Kai...Kai hörst du mich?"schreie ich.

Oh bitte stirb nicht.

Ich brauche dich.

„Kai bitte halte durch. Gleich kommt Hilfe...bitte, bitte stirb nicht."

Ich renne so schnell es geht die Treppe runter und rufe einen Krankenwagen.

Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich beeilen.

Sie dürfen dich nicht sterben lassen.

Ich sitze jetzt wieder neben dir.

Die bist ganz bleich. Und dann noch das ganze Blut.

Ich höre einen Wagen vorfahren.

Hilfe ist da. Halte durch Kai. Bitte halte durch.

Zwei Männer kommen ins Zimmer und tragen dich hinaus.

Ich gehe mit ihnen.

Ich kann dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

Du brauchst mich jetzt.

Egal was ist ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen.

* * *

So wie versprochen habe ich eine fortsetzung geschrieben. Es werden noch weitere Kapitel in den nächsten Tagen bzw. Wochen kommen. Danke an alle die ein Review geschrieben haben!! 


	3. SOS Part 3

Titel: S.O.S. Part 3

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nix

Max POV

* * *

Man was hatten wir wieder einen spaß. Es tat einfach noch mal gut auszugehen. Schade das Kai und Takao nicht mitgekommen sind. Hätte ihnen gewiss auch gut getan.

Komisch. Alles ist so leise. Normal schaut Takao um diese zeit TV oder spielt PC spiele.

„Takao, Kai...wir sind wieder zu Hause."Ruft Kenny.

Keine Antwort.

Vielleicht ist er ja wieder Kai am ärgern oder ist eingeschlafen.

Kenny und ich gehen in die Küche um uns was zu trinken zuholen. Ray ist hoch gegangen zu seinem Zimmer.

Kurz bevor wir in der Küche ankommen hören wir einen lauten Aufschrei. Es ist Ray.

Ich und Kenny rennen so schnell es geht hoch zu Ray. Das was ich dort sehe lässt fast mein Herz stehen.

„W-was ist passiert."Stottert Kenny hervor.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."Antwortet Ray.

Ich schaue mich im Raum um. Was ist bloß passiert als wir weg waren?

Auf dem Bett liegt ein Brief. Was wohl drinnen steht?

Ich schaue ihn mir mal von der nähe an. Hm da steht Takaos Name drauf und dazu ist es noch in Kais Handschrift. Wieso sollte Kai Takao einen Brief schreiben? Die beiden sehen sich doch jeden Tag.

Ob ich ihn lesen soll? Vielleicht hat es was mit dem allem hier zutun.

Meine Neugier ist mal wieder größer.

_Liebster Takao,_

_es tut mir leid. Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid. Ich war immer nur fies zu dir und den anderen. Du warst immer so freundlich und liebevoll zu mir und was habe ich getan? Ich habe dich beleidigt, dich nieder gemacht und weggestoßen. Ich bin es nicht wert mit dir befreundet zu sein. Ray hatte vollkommen recht damit._

Ray? Was hat Ray damit zutun?

_Du fragst dich sicher warum ich ausgerechnet dir und nicht allen einen Brief geschrieben habe zum abschied, richtig? Also ich wollte dir hiermit noch etwas Wichtiges sagen...etwas was mir schon sehr lange auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich liebe dich Takao Kinomiya._

Was??? Ach du Schande.

_Ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen. Ich weiß du wirst mich jetzt sicher hassen. Aber es musste einfach endlich gesagt werden. Es hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals lieben kannst. Mich kann keiner lieben. Und deshalb mache ich Schluss mit diesem verdammten Leben. Immer wenn ich dich sehe habe ich dieses warme Gefühl in mir. Aber dann wieder kommen die grausamen Worte meines Großvaters in meinen Kopf. Er hat immer gesagt das man mich nicht liebt, das ich eine last bin für alle und das es auch keiner nachher wird. Er hat Recht. So wie ich alle behandle. Ich mache jetzt Schluss..._

_Lebe wohl mein Engel. Ich liebe dich und werde es auch immer tun._

_Wir werden uns gewiss irgendwann wieder sehen._

_Tschau dein Kai_

Ich weiß echt nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll. Ich hoffe nur, dass Kai noch lebt.

„Was steht in dem Brief?"fragt Ray.

„Lies selber. Er ist an Takao...von Kai."Antworte ich mit einer zittrigen stimme.

Ich bin kurz vorm Weinen. Das ist einfach nur schrecklich.

Ray und Kenny lesen den Brief.

„Oh mein Gott."Sagt Kenny geschockt.

„Sie müssen im Krankenhaus sein. Am besten wir gehen nachschauen. Ich hoffe nur das es Kai gut geht."Meint Ray nachdem er den Brief zu ende gelesen hat.

Wir machen uns sofort auf den weg. Kai braucht uns jetzt.

* * *

Hier ist nun der dritte Teil. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Schreibt bitte ein Review damit ich weiß obs denn überhaupt jemanden gefällt. Das nächste Kapitel müsste bald auch kommen. Habe mir schon einige stichpunkte gemacht. Also bis demnächst...


	4. SOS Part 4

Titel: S.O.S. Part 4

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehörts nicht -heul-

* * *

-Takao POV-

Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange ich hier schon sitze.

Als wir im Krankenhaus angekommen waren wurdest du sofort in den OP-Saal gebracht.

Seitdem habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen.

Wenn mir doch nur endlich jemand sagen könnte wie es dir geht.

Ich werde hier noch verrückt.

-Ray POV-

Wir fahren schon eine ganze weile von Krankenhaus zu Krankenhaus.

Warum muss es unbedingt in dieser Gegend 4 Krankenhäuser geben?

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal, so weit kommen würde.

Kai schien immer der stärkste von uns zu sein.

Haben ihn denn meine Worte so verletzt?

Ich werde mich auf jeden fall entschuldigen.

Takao muss es gewiss schlecht gehen.

Ich weiß nicht wie es mir ginge, wenn ich auf einmal Max auf dem Boden, in seinem eigenen Blut liegend, vorfinden würde.

Ich will auch lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ah, nun sind wir bei Krankenhaus Nummer Drei.

-Normal POV-

Die drei BBA Mitglieder machten sich schnell auf den weg in das Gebäude.

Jeder hoffte innerlich, dass sie nun endlich das Krankenhaus gefunden hatten, wo sich ihre zwei Freunde befanden.

„Hallo, könnten sie uns vielleicht sagen, ob hier ein gewisser Kai Hiwatari ist?"fragte Max.

„Er müsste eben hier angekommen sein mit einem blauhaarigen Jungen." Fügte Kenny noch aufgeregt hinzu.

„Guten Tag, ich werde mal nachschauen. Einen Moment bitte."Antwortete die Frau an der Anmeldung ihnen.

Sie schaut kurz in den Computer und sagt dann, „Ja, ein gewisser Herr Kai Hiwatari ist eben hier angekommen."

„Gut. In welchen Zimmer ist er?"fragte Ray.

„In keinem. Er ist noch im OP-Saal. Dort müsste auch der andere Herr, den sie eben erwähnt haben, noch sein. Sie müssen einfach nur in den zweiten Stock und dann links."

Die drei bedankten sich kurz und machten sich auf den weg nach oben.

------

„Takao" sagten alle auf einmal.

Der angesprochene drehte sich auch sofort zu ihnen um.

Dass es ihm schlecht geht in diesem Moment sieht man ihm an.

Seine Hände waren ununterbrochen am zittern, die Augen geschwollen und blutunterlaufen vom vielen weinen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"fragte Takao mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.

„Wir kamen nach Hause und alles war voller Blut. Und ihr beide wart nirgends zu finden. Wir konnten ja nicht einfach dasitzen und abwarten bis einer von euch durch die Tür spaziert kommt. Oder?" antwortete ihm Max.

Takao nickte darauf nur.

Kurz darauf kam einer der Ärzte, die sich um Kai gekümmert hatten die ganze Zeit, aus dem OP-Saal heraus.

„Wie geht's es ihm? Geht es im gut? Sagen sie doch endlich. Er lebt doch noch oder?"sagte Takao schnell und wieder den Tränen nahe.

„Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal. Ihm geht es gut. Er hat das gröbste überstanden. Er wird gleich auf ein Zimmer gebracht dann können sie ihn auch sehen. Aber nur immer einer. Alle auf einmal wäre etwas zu viel im Moment. Sie können vorne bei der Anmeldung warten. Frau Black wird ihnen dann sagen in welchen Zimmer ihr Freund sich befindet."Antwortete der Arzt.

Bei diesen Worten waren alle erleichtert.

Die vier Freunde gingen dann auch direkt nach unten zur Anmeldung.

* * *

Danke nochmal an alle die ein Review geschrieben haben. Bedeutet mir echt viel. Hatte doch etwas länger gedauert mit dem vierten Kapitel. Aber jetzt ist es da. Den nächsten Teil werde ich in den nächsten Tagen anfangen. 


	5. SOS Part 5

Titel: S.O.S. Part 5

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der genannten Charaktere

Kommentar: So und hier ist er auch...Part 5..tadaaaa. Hat etwas länger gedauert als ich dacht. Sorry. Aber dafür isses auch meiner Meinung auch supi geworden. Und vergesst nicht ein Kommentar zu schreiben. Lob undKritik ist sehr willkommen.

* * *

-Normal POV- 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es jedenfalls Takao, teilte Frau Black ihm und den anderen mit, dass sie zu Kai könnten und in welchem Zimmer er sich befand.

Die vier Freunde ließen sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und gingen schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Kais Zimmer.

Vor Kais Zimmer blieb Takao auf einmal stehen. Die Bilder der letzten Stunden kreisten in seinem Kopf. Sofort bildeten sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen. Ray und die anderen schauten ihn besorgt an. Takao tat so, als ob er es nicht bemerken würde. Er wollte ihr Mitleid nicht. Sie verstanden sowieso nichts davon. Wie sollten sie auch. Sie hatten schließlich nicht ihre große Liebe halbtot aufgefunden.

„Wieso…wieso hat er das nur getan? Ich versteh das alles nicht." Flüsterte Takao.

Die anderen wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Das alles kam so plötzlich. Max fiel auf einmal wieder der Brief ein.

„Takao…Kai hatte dir einen Brief geschrieben. Vielleicht beantwortet dir das deine Frage."

Takao schaute ihn fragend an. Max reichte ihm den Brief.

Er las den Brief langsam und seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr.

Kai liebte ihn auch. Aber wieso hatte er nie etwas gesagt? Und was verdammt noch mal hatte Ray getan?

„Ray? Was meinte Kai mit dem Satz das du recht hast das er nichts wert ist?" fragte Takao ruhig.

„Als er dich letztens wieder so fertig gemacht hatte bin ich zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn zur rede gestellt…"

-**_Flashback_**-

„_Kai…können wir nicht wenigstens heute das Training sausen lassen? Es regnet so stark. Da geht wirklich kein normaler Mensch freiwillig raus." Bettelte Takao Kai an._

_Kai schenkte ihm nur einer seiner typisch bösen blicke und meinte darauf, „Da wir ja alle wissen das du nicht normal im Kopf bist wird es für dich ja dann kein Problem sein bei dem Wetter zu trainieren."_

_Die Worte Kais hatten Takao einen stich im Herzen versetzt. Er verstand nicht was er Kai getan hatte das er nun so was verdiente. Es schmerzte ihn, sosehr immer wieder diese gemeinen Worte von ihm zu hören._

_Takao musste sich zusammen reißen. Er wollte sich nicht erlauben Kai zu zeigen wie sehr ihn seine Worte verletzt hatten. Wenn Kai ihn weinen sehen würde kämen nur noch mehr bösartige Worte. Er würde sagen, dass er schwach sei und sich wie ein Mädchen verhalten würde. Das wollte er auf keinen fall. So ging Takao mit gesenktem Kopf hoch, Richtung Zimmer._

_Ray hatte alles mitbekommen. In ihm raste die Wut. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Kai immer wieder so grausam zu Takao war. Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf Kai zu._

„_Falls du wissen willst, ob wir heute das Training auslassen können kann ich dir direkt von vornherein sagen, dass daraus nichts wird." Gab Kai kühl und gelassen von sich._

_Ray wurde von Kais Gelassenheit nur noch wütender._

„_Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Wird dir das denn nie zu doof ihn zu verletzten? Du bist echt das letzte, Hiwatari. Ich habe noch nie in meinen Leben so was Erbärmliches wie dich gesehen. Takao hat so viel für dich getan und was machst du? Du beleidigst ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und machst ihn fertig. Nur weil du deine verdammte Klappe nicht halten kannst muss er so leiden. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso Takao dir immer wieder vergibt. Du bist es gar nicht wert mit ihm befreundet zu sein." Schrie Ray wutentbrannt._

_Kai sagte darauf nichts und hatte den Kopf gesenkt._

„_Bist du endlich fertig?" fragte Kai ruhig._

_Ray gab ihm einen verachtenden Blick und antwortete, „Du bist echt das letzte."_

_Darauf ging Ray. Ihm war es zu doof noch weiter auf Kai einzureden. Es würde eh nichts bringen. Kais Ignoranz würde ihn nur noch wütender machen. _

_Was Ray nicht mehr mitbekam war die einzelne Träne die sich ihren weg über Kais Wange bahnte._

-**_Flashback Ende_**-

-Takaos POV-

Oh, man…deshalb hatte Ray damals so geschrieen. Kais Worte hatten mich echt ganz schön verletzt. Er kann manchmal richtig gemein sein.

Aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist…er liebt mich. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum er dann immer so fies zu mir war. Ich bin so durcheinander jetzt.

So viele fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf herum. Und noch nicht mal eine Antwort ist in Sicht.

Am besten ich gehe jetzt endlich herein. Ich kann hier nicht den ganzen Tag lang stehen und versuchen meine Fragen zu beantworten. Daraus wird sowieso nichts im Moment. Und außerdem möchte ich endlich Kai sehen.

Ich drücke mit einer meiner zitternden Hände die Klinke der Tür hinunter. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich die Tür ganz öffne.

Dort liegt er. Mein Engel. Das Gesicht blass, beide Arme verbunden. Er sieht so zerbrechlich aus. Ich möchte ihn nie wieder so sehen. Es schmerzt mir im Herzen.

Ich gehe langsam zu deinem Bett. Die andern folgen mir leise.

Langsam nehme ich deine Hand in meine. Sie ist kalt. Sie fühlt sich an, als ob schon lange kein leben mehr in ihr steckte.

Irgendwie habe ich ein komisches Gefühl. So, als ob etwas nicht stimmen würde. Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären was.

Ich lasse langsam meinen Blick zu deinem Gesicht schweifen. Jetzt trifft es mich wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Du atmest kaum. Wie kann das sein?

„Nein…nicht jetzt…bitte tu mir das nicht an." Schluchze ich.

„Was ist Takao?" fragte Kenny aufgeregt.

„Kai…Kai…bitte verlass mich nicht." Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bekomme kaum noch mit was um mich geschieht. Ich sehe nur noch dich. Wie du da liegst und langsam aber sicher von mir gehst.

„Ich hole einen Arzt." Sagte Ray und verschwand sofort aus dem Zimmer.

Kurze zeit später kam Ray auch schon mit einem Arzt im Schlepptau wieder.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte dieser sofort.

„Was passiert ist? Das fragen sie noch? Was haben sie ihm angetan…verdammt noch mal sagen sie schon. Er darf nicht sterben…nicht jetzt…niemals…Kai…" schrie ich.

Max und Ray müssen mich zurück halten. Sonst wäre ich gewiss noch dem Arzt an den Hals gesprungen.

„Bitte gehen sie raus für eine weile. Ich muss ihn untersuchen." Meinte der Arzt.

Max und Ray schieben mich aus dem Zimmer. Wieso habe ich immer so ein Pech?

Kai darf nicht sterben. Er darf mich doch nicht einfach so verlassen.

Ich versuche noch mich von Max loszureißen. Aber es gelingt mir nicht.

Nun sitze ich hier in einen dieser verdammten Warteräume und weine, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Ich kann nicht mehr. Das ist alles zu viel. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich muss für Kai stark sein. Er braucht mich jetzt. Ich werde immer für ihn da sein und zu ihm stehen egal was ist.

Ich spüre auf einmal zwei starke Arme. Ich werde aber nicht aufschauen. Stattdessen schlage ich die Arme der Person von mir weg.

„Gehört ihr zu Herrn Hiwatari?" fragte in diesem Moment jemand.

Ich springe sofort auf und gehe zu dem Arzt.

„Wie geht es ihm?" frage ich sofort.

„Es geht ihn zurzeit den umständen nach gut. Das Problem ist nur das er dafür nun im Koma liegt. Wir können im Moment leider nicht mehr sagen. Es tut mir leid. Heute können sie ihn auch nicht mehr besuchen. Erst morgen wieder. Und dann bitte auch nur einer nach dem anderen bitte. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Auf wieder sehen." Sagte der Arzt und verschwand darauf auch wieder.

* * *


	6. SOS Part 6

Titel: S.O.S. Part 6

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nichts und ich habe kein Geld-lol-

* * *

-Takao POV–

Nein. Das darf nicht sein. Warum. Warum nur.

Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Das ist ein Traum. Ein absoluter Alptraum um genau zu sein.

Warum habe ich immer so ein Pech. Was habe ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht das ich das jetzt verdiene? Ich muss ziemlich viel falsch gemacht haben, wenn das jetzt der preis dafür ist.

„Takao…komm…wir wollen nach Hause." Sagte Ray sachte.

Ich nicke nur stumm und folge ihnen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Kai bald wieder aufwacht und ich ihn endlich in meinen Armen halten und ihm immer wieder sagen kann wie sehr ich ihn doch liebe. Ich werde ihn dann nie wieder loslassen. Für nichts und niemanden.

Die fahrt über zurück zu unserem Haus ist still. Keiner traut sich anscheint was zu sagen. Kann mir nur recht sein. Ich will ihr Mitleid nicht. Wenn ich nicht bei Kai sein kann dann will ich lieber gar nichts. Es reicht mir schon, wenn ich gleich allein in meinem Zimmer sein und mich in den schlaf weinen kann. Mehr erwarte ich von diesem Tag nicht mehr.

Ah, endlich sind wir da. Wurde auch langsam an der Zeit. Ich bin der erste der aus dem Auto stürmt und ins Haus rennt. Ich will sehen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer komme, bevor noch jemand was sagt. Ich will heute nicht mehr reden. Mit keinem.

Als ich oben bin bleibe ich stehen. Deine Zimmertür steht noch weit offen. Wo ich jetzt wieder das ganze Blut, dein Blut sehe kommen wieder diese schrecklichen Bilder in mir hoch. Ich merke wie ich am ganzen Körper zittre.

Ich merke auf einmal eine Hand an meiner Schulter.

„Leg dich besser hin, Takao. Wir machen gleich sauber. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du dir das jetzt noch anschaust. Du hast heute schon genug durchgemacht." Sagte Max.

Ich nicke nur und gehe in mein Zimmer.

-Normal POV-

_Am nächsten Tag_

Takao und seine Freunde machten sich gegen Mittag auf den weg ins Krankenhaus.

Man sah es Takao förmlich an das er die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Dicke Augenränder waren zu sehen, die Augenlieder dick, die Augen rot vom weinen. Es war wahrlich kein schöner Anblick. Die drei Freunde hofften, dass bald dieser Alptraum vorbei sein würde. Sie wollten nicht noch länger ihren Freund so sehen.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen mussten sie zu ihrem entsetzen feststellen, dass Kai nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer war. Es war nicht mal ein kleines Anzeichen darauf, dass gestern noch ein gewisser Kai Hiwatari dort gelegen hatte.

So mussten sie dann wieder nach vorne zur Information um sich zu erkundigen, wo denn nun ihr Freund läge. Frau Black sagte ihnen dann, dass Kai in der Intensivstation im dritten Stock wäre. Grad als sie sich auf den weg dorthin machen wollten rief sie jemand. Eine ihnen sehr bekannte stimme. Tala. Alle vier schauten sich fragen an. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet den rothaarigen Russen hier anzutreffen.

Als sie sich umdrehten bemerkten sie sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Bryan war auch noch dort und so wie es aussah hatte er sich ziemlich tief in die Hand geschnitten. Eine menge Blut floss aus der linken Handfläche.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte Tala.

„Wir wollten jemanden Besuchen. Wieso?" gab Takao kühl von sich.

Tala zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch in die Notaufnahme." Meinte Bryan und verschwand darauf auch schon.

„So…und wen besucht ihr hier? Wie geht's eigentlich Kai?" wollte Tala wissen.

Takao zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper als Kais Name genannt wurde.

Tala bemerkte das natürlich und fragte darauf, „Stimmt was nicht mit dir?"

„Takao…geh doch schon mal hoch. Wir kommen gleich nach, okay?" sagte Ray.

Takao nickte und machte sich auf den weg zu Kais Zimmer.

„Meine Güte seid ihr gut drauf. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Tala.

„Kai…hat versucht sich…umzubringen gestern." Antwortete Max.

„Oh…" sagte Tala darauf nur.

Er nahm die Nachricht ziemlich gelassen fanden die anderen.

„Na ja…ich geh dann mal wieder. Man sieht sich gewiss irgendwann noch mal. Tschau." Verabschiedete sich Tala und ging in schnellen schritten davon.

„Den soll mal einer verstehen." Meinte Kenny.

Die andern konnten da nur zustimmen. Wenn einer geheimnisvoller als Kai war dann war es mit Sicherheit Tala.

_Zur gleichen Zeit vorm Eingang der Intensivstation_

Takao wollte grad zu Kais Zimmer gehen als ihn jemand von hinten packte und mit in den Abstellraum der dort war zog.

Takao war kurz davor los zu schreien was das ganze sollte als eine Hand sich auf seinen Mund legte um ihn ruhig zustellen.

„So, so…Kai hat also versucht sich umzubringen. Ich kann mir schon gut vorstellen, warum..." sagte die Person, bevor sie Takao gegen ein Regal stieß.

„Was willst du von mir Tala?" sagte Takao zornig.

„Was ich von dir will? Das fragst du noch? Deinetwegen ist das alles hier passiert. Du bist alles in Schuld. Du bist nicht gut für ihn. Merk dir das…Kai gehört nicht dir. Er gehört zu mir. Ich würde ihn niemals in den Tot treiben wie du es getan hast."

Takao schlug sich die Hände auf die Ohren um nicht mehr zuhören zu müssen.

„Hör auf…bitte hör auf damit…" schluchzte er.

„Womit aufhören? Die Wahrheit zu sagen? Halt dich gefälligst von Kai fern. Sonst wirst du irgendwann ein schlimmes erwachen haben. Kapiert?"

„Das ist nicht die Wahrheit und das weißt du selber. Ich hatte niemals vor Kai zu verletzten und werde es auch niemals vorhaben. Ich liebe ihn vom ganzen Herzen."

„Das sehe ich anders. Du bist ein Haufen Dreck…nichts wert. Und schon gar nicht bist du es wert mit Kai überhaupt ein Zimmer zuteilen oder in seiner nähe zu sein."

**---------------**

Bryan kam zwei Minuten später wieder von der Notaufnahme. Er schaute sich fragend um. Bis auf Max, Ray und Kenny war dort niemand.

„Hey Bryan…wo ist Tala? Ist er nicht zu dir gegangen?" fragte Ray.

„Nein. Ich war die ganze Zeit allein oben. Ist er schon lange fort?" wollte dieser direkt wissen.

„Hm…ein paar Minuten schon…wir wollten grad hoch zu Kai. Takao ist schon dort. Vielleicht ist er ja auch da." Sagte Kenny.

„Was? Hatte Kai einen Unfall?"

„Er hat sich versucht umzubringen. Mehr können wir dir auch nicht sagen." Meinte Max.

„Oh nein…ich hab bei der Sache ein schlechtes Gefühl. Tala ist in Kai verliebt. Als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Kai nicht an ihn interessiert sei sondern in Takao verliebt ist wurde er ziemlich sauer. Am besten wir schauen nach. Man weiß nie wozu Tala fähig ist, wenn er einen Wutanfall hat."

Die andern stimmten sofort zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den weg zur Intensivstation. Sie mussten so schnell es geht dort ankommen.

Bryan und Ray stürmten als erstes in Kais Zimmer. Aber dort war nichts vorzufinden. Kein Zeichen von Takao oder sogar Tala.

„Hey Leute…ich glaub ich habe sie gefunden." Rief Kenny.

Die andern rannten sofort zu ihm.

„Wo sind sie Kenny?" fragte Ray außer Atem.

„In der Abstellkammer."

Bryan öffnete sofort die Tür. Was sie dort auffanden lies sie erschaudern.

Takao lag winselnd am Boden und Tala war über ihn und trat ihn immer wieder in den Magen.

Bryan rannte zu ihnen, packte Tala am Oberkörper fest und zog ihn von Takao weg.

„Lass mich los…er hat es nicht anders verdient." Schrie Tala.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß…das bringt dir doch auch nichts." Versuchte Bryan ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ray und die andern rannten zu Takao.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Kenny aufgebracht.

„Ja, alles bestens. Macht euch keine sorgen." Stöhnte Takao.

„Wir gehen besser jetzt nach Hause. Macht's gut…Tschau." Verabschiedete sich Bryan, der mit mühe und Not Tala aus dem Raum zog.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich vorsichtshalber mal untersuchen lassen." Meinte Max nachdem Bryan und Tala verschwunden waren.

„Nein, nein…es ist alles okay. Ich möchte jetzt endlich Kai sehen."

„Okay. Dann gehen wir jetzt zu ihm." Sagte Ray.

* * *

So und das war er auch. Part 6!! Diesmal hat es zum Glück nicht so lange gedauert wie mit dem letzten Part. Der nächste muss aber noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, da ich im Moment mein neustes FF am fertig schreiben bin. Ist ein kleines Weihnachts FF zu dem anime Gravitation. Wer lust hat kann es sich ja dann Mal anschauen wenns on ist...bis dann mal...Tschau 


	7. SOS Part 7

Titel: S.O.S. Part 7

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere und ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Kommentar: Yeah, ich bin wieder da. Es hat lang gedauert bis ich endlich wieder mal meinen Arsch bewegt habe. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid das ihr alle so lange warten musstet auf das 7. Kapitel. Gomen! Und Entschuldigung dass dieser Teil dazu noch so mickrig ist. Bin schon fleißig am arbeiten an den weiteren Kapiteln. Könnt euch also schon drauf freuen wenn ihr wollt. Ja ne LadyLuck

* * *

Normal POV-

Tage vergingen. Takao war seid dem eher unangenehmen zusammentreffen mit Tala nicht mehr von Kais Seite gewichen. Tag für Tag betete Takao das Kai endlich wieder aufwachen würde.

Er konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen, den gesunden Appetit den er mal hatte war nicht mehr da und seine fröhliche art war verschwunden. Er hatte in den zwei Wochen verdammt viel abgenommen. Er sah schon aus wie der tot selbst. Ray und die anderen mussten ihn förmlich aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus zerren. Sie konnten sich das nicht mehr Mitanschauen wie Takao sich selber quälte. Sie hatten mit den Ärzten ausgemacht das, wenn Kai wieder aufwachen würde sie kontaktieren als erstes.

Es vergingen Tage und Wochen und immer noch war kein Anruf gekommen. Takaos zustand wurde von mal zu mal immer schlechter.

Ray und Max hielten es einfach nicht mehr aus Takao so elend zu sehen und beschlossen sich mal bei dem Krankenhaus vorbei zuschauen.

„Guten Tag Jungs. Was kann ich für euch tun?" begrüßte sie Frau Black.

„Wir würden gerne den Arzt der für Kai Hiwatari zuständig ist sprechen." Sagte Ray.

„Herr Hiwatari ist seit einiger zeit entlassen. Ein Freund hatte ihn abgeholt."

Ray und Max schauten sie verblüfft an. Jemand hatte Kai abgeholt. Nur wer?

_-Flashback-_

_Kai war nach ein paar Tagen wieder aufgewacht und es ging ihm sichtlich gut für seine Verhältnisse._

_Tala war fast jeden Tag vorbei gekommen und hatte geschaut wie es ihm ging._

_Als er erfuhr das Kai wieder aufgewacht war viel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen._

_Sofort stürmte er in Kais Zimmer um mit ihm zu sprechen._

„_Kai…mein Gott habe ich mir sorgen gemacht."_

_Kai schaute ihn aus emotionslosen Augen an._

„_Was machst du hier Tala?" fragte er in einem leeren Ton._

„_Als ich erfahren habe was passiert ist bin ich jeden Tag vorbei gekommen um zu schauen wie es dir geht. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht um dich, Kai. Das ist alles nur Takaos Schuld. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre dies niemals passiert. Du hättest mal sehen sollen wie dieser Bastard über dich geredet hat. Wie hat er dich noch mal genannt…ach ja…einen verweichlichten Spinner. Und er meinte noch, dass er dich niemals mehr wieder sehen will. Also, wenn ich du wäre würde ich zu dem nie wieder gehen. So würde ich mich nicht behandeln lassen." Schwindelte Tala ihm vor._

_Kai zitterte am ganzen Körper, tränen drohten wieder aus seinen Augen zu kommen. Er wollte und konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da hörte._

„_Du lügst. Hör auf so über Takao zu reden." Fauchte Kai._

„_Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen. Ich werde dich fürs erste zu mir nehmen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Takao hat dich sowieso rausgeworfen aus dem Haus. Wo sollst du also hingehen?"_

_Kai antwortete darauf nichts. Er musste erst einmal verarbeiten was er da grad gehört hatte. Takao hasste ihn endgültig. Er wünschte sich das ihn niemals jemand gefunden hätte und einfach nur tot wäre. Dann müsste er wenigstens nicht diesen unglaublichen schmerz in diesem Moment spüren._

_Kai wurde in den darauf folgenden tagen auch schon entlassen und wohnte seitdem bei Tala._

_-Flashback Ende-_

„Wissen sie denn zufällig, wer ihn genau abgeholt hat?" fragte Max.

„Ja, ein gewisser Herr Ivanov hatte ihn abgeholt. Er war auch öfters mal vorbei gekommen um nach ihm zu schauen."

„Tala…" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von Frau Black und machten sich auf den schnellsten weg nach Hause.

Sie mussten mit Kennys Hilfe so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, wo sich Kai befand, bevor noch etwas Schlimmes geschehen könnte.


End file.
